<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rtn fanart log dump by grizobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806695">rtn fanart log dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizobo/pseuds/grizobo'>grizobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, road to nowhere, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizobo/pseuds/grizobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>going to tumblr can be a pain, so heres a log of all the art ive done for Aerugonian's crossover fic road to nowhere!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Road to Nowhere Extended Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. mfw when its rtn sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerugonian/gifts">Aerugonian</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779702">Road to Nowhere</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerugonian/pseuds/Aerugonian">Aerugonian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these are pretty old, from when i was only getting the hang of digital art and drawing with a mouse in general. hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>kinda miss the floofy emo hair katoshi design might bring it back.....</p>
<p>first rtn fanart i did! this was november 6th, straight up the day OF chapter 4 uploading</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>frendship....................... special eye is purple joke is so funny 2 me</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hero costume adn meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hero costume got a reveal here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>what could have been.................</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>classic katoshi catchphrase</p><p>
  
</p><p>still have no idea how i drew this but BANGER art of katoshi in his hero costume. so cool.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. misc and doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im pretty sure this is all i made but feel free to check tumblr if i missed any!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>dont know if the gif will work but murder child katoshi</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>murder kid so cute tho.........</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>fun with palletes</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>katoshi got two glowy eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. doodles ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>b...baby. also i think kasumi has a canon design now (in the discord?? maybe????)</p><p>
  
</p><p>mfw my twin gets adopted by the hero /I/ (almost) shanked a man infront of and also im dying via chest wound.</p><p>
  
</p><p>comparison of how shinsou Actually looks like and my katoshi design</p><p>
  
</p><p>one day ill figure out wtf katoshi's hairline is. One Day...........................................</p><p>i tend 2 baby face him bc thats just How i draw but.. will think abt drawing him a lil more serious ala the hero outfit art</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. katoshi has never threatended muder, not even once!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ms paint my beloved<br/>also better quality than in discord i Hope I Pray!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>ojiro: ...does he just have really bad aim??</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>SPORTS! wym stain is in a nother city. SO? katoshi has the power of My Faith on his side. and also murder. shoutsout 2 that katoshi weapons table</p><p>
  
</p><p>unused,....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ffn finally caughjt up with ao3 WHich MEANS!~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>itmeansn  Noithing ! lmao gothem<br/>some paint some firealp! hya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>otw 2 school</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>wyd if a kid who looks strikingly like you when u were 10 knocks at ur door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. happy birthday rtn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>had a lot of fun with colors this month!<br/>didnt get any of my comic ideas done unfortunately, but theres always time till the next update B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy one year to road to nowhere!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. more colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cleaned up discord skribbles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>